The Butterfly Effect
by melrocks622
Summary: Riku never really believed that such little things could have such a big effect until he met him. RikuxSora. Warning: kinda OOC


My first Kingdom Hearts fic! I love all the games (I'm so excited for the new game) and I've read a bunch of fics, so I finally decided to write my own. Please review and I hope you like it. Oh and the Butterfly Effect (or I think it is also called the Chaos Theory) is that something really small can change the future, like you kill a butterfly and a piano falls on you, its kinda how Riku meets Sora in this story, so just thought you should know what it is.

**Summary**: Riku never really believed that such little things could have such a big effect until he met him. RikuxSora. Warning: kinda OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Kairi would have died in some horribly painful way (I hate her) and Sora and Riku would have gotten married or something and there would be a lot more Cloud…he was barely there and he's like the hottest thing on the planet, what the hell were the people at Square Enix thinking!

----

Riku's POV:

I never did believe that the little things could make such a huge difference that was until I ended up meeting him. It should have all started like normal day; I should have to gotten up, ate, gone to work and after a long, boring day, slept. The day didn't start like that though; I got up 15 minutes late, skipped breakfast, missed my bus and had to get on a different one. That was the bus he happened to take.

I noticed him right away he looked kind of weird, not the normal uptight business people you see and he was talking to this one guy who obviously wanted no part in the conversation. I pretty sure he didn't even know the guy. He must have gotten bored of talking to that one guy so he came over and started talking to me.

"Hey!" he said way too cheerfully for this early in the morning.

I didn't really answer; I didn't want to end up like the last guy he talked to, he looked exhausted.

'My name's Sora. What's yours?" he asked smiling.

I didn't answer, hoping that he would just leave.

He didn't, instead he tried to guess my name. "Ryuuji, Ryuu, Ryou, Kei…"

He would have kept going on so I finally gave in, "Riku, its Riku okay."

"Riku? That's a cool name!"

I mumbled thanks and closed my eyes, trying to signal to him I wanted to be left alone. He seemed to understand because he turned away, but my stomach growled, I guess that's what I got for getting up late and skipping breakfast.

He turned back to me and started laughing, "You should get some food!"

"I think I know what it means when my stomach growls!"

The bus stopped then, my stop, and it seemed to be his too. Once we were both off the bus he started walking next to me.

"Yes?" I asked. I was annoyed now; thanks to him I was having a pretty crappy day.

"I didn't eat either," that was all he said. Then he just grabbed my hand and began dragging me over to some random restaurant. For someone who was smaller then me he had a strong grip.

He pulled us up to a sort of fancy looking restaurant and asked the guy at the counter, a guy with brown hair and a strange scar over his nose, for a table. The guy nodded and gave us a booth.

"You can let go now."

He looked down at our hands, "You promise you won't leave?"

I sighed, "Yes." I had this feeling that if I left I would wake up and find Sora staring at me or something like that, and what was one day off from work eating at a nice restaurant; I had sick days to sue up anyway.

"Good! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You need it!"

We ordered food and ate in silence, or at least I ate in silence, the whole time he asked me a bunch of questions and when I didn't respond told me about himself.

I learned his name was Sora Strife, he was 23 years old, his dads own this restaurant, he went to college near where I worked and it was his dream to become a novelist. If you asked me I learned too much in 15 minutes.

When we had finished eating, he and I sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes.

He finally said something, "Well I guess you can go wherever you were headed."

"Work," I realized right after I said it that I shouldn't of had said anything. This would start a whole new stream of questions.

'Oh, what do you work as?"

I was right.

"I'm a lawyer."

"What do you do?"

"Lawyer things?"

"That's sounds fun."

"It's not," I looked t the clock, I would be an hour late, but it was better then not showing up, "I have to go."

"Aww, ok, bye Riku!"

"Bye," I said as I began to walk towards to door.

As I walked out the door I heard him yell, "I'll see you tomorrow." I didn't give much taught to it then, but that was what caused by normal life to become hell.

-----

Done! I hope to make this a continuing fic (if enough ppl like it) so I hope you like it. Please review!

-Mel


End file.
